Being a princess sucks
by OPlover
Summary: Arceelia's life as a princess
1. Chapter 1

Being a princess sucks…

Robots in Disguise

**Dec-6-10**

_You would think being a princess is all being beautiful and falling in love with a prince. Well it's not all that simple. My life sucks and what do you know! I'm a princess! Well if you want to know why being a princess sucks just keep reading. Honestly I just hope no one finds this stupid diary. Besides I didn't ask for it my grandmother Helen just decided to give it to me, saying it would help me. How the pit is a stupid book with a frilly feathery pen supposed to help me! As for the princess thing it doesn't always suck it just sucks for me…and my brothers. The oldest is 14 and his name is X-brawn. The second one is my twin he's 12 and his name is Prowl. The third one is 11 and he is known as Sideburn. You probably want to know my name which is. Da-Da-Da-Da… I don't know why I just wrote that but I've always wanted to do that. Anyways my name is Arceelia. I was born into a weird family, a war crazed father, a very kind and smart mother, an old fashioned grandmother, two very protective brothers, and a show off little brother. Deny it all you want but… Megatron is my father and wait it gets worse he is king of Cybertron's first moon known as Plexis. I was born on Cybertron, but was forced to live here because of all the stuff my dad had done. Which one of them was kidnap my mother from her bondmate, Ratchet. I thought it was horrible and I still do, but that is the reason me and my brothers are here. Yes he did rape her, but I don't want to talk about that. Besides my mom didn't care that we were Megatron's children she still loved us no matter what. When I was only a few earth months old I showed a talent for learning it was very unusual for someone my age to have that ability. Mostly it was discovered around the age of 7 (earth years). My father didn't believe my mother. So he called in a lot of medics to prove her wrong. My mother didn't care about what he thought so she begin to teach me how to do stuff like how to speak. By the age of 2 (if you haven't guessed it's EARTH YEARS'S) I could speak clearly. Another weird thing about me is my powers, but will talk about that later._

**A/N I don't know. I had written this down a while ago so I thought "why not"**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Transformers at all. Wish I did though. I own Arceelia and the other OCs that will come soon!**

**Till Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Dec-8-10**

_I would have written in this thing sooner, but I got trampled by my chores and schoolwork. Yes, we do have schools on Plexis thank-you very much. Primus, I just wish Elita would keep her mouth shut for once. She thinks she's so cool. Her parents made a huge mistake of spawning her. Is it really that hard to take some pregnancy pills or even use a dang condom? Really is it that hard? Yes I know I was born and not created, but from where I come from you get made fun of for being born. I thought people were supposed to be nice to each other. The teachers always say to follow the golden rule "Treat other people how you want to be treated". Well I defiantly see problems with that or some people just wanna be treated like crap (literally). I'm always nice to everyone so that's probably why Elita doesn't like me. OH YEAH! Today she came over to me and said that everyone hated me. Ooh she makes me so mad! But I'm really happy about the quick come back that came to mind "don't hate me because I am a good person hate yourself because you can't be one". Serves her right for saying that. Okay so I'm mostly nice…._


	3. Chapter 3

Jan-5-11

Okay I'm not in the best of moods right now. Thank Elita for her big mouth. She must die! If I ever meet her again and she turns out be a traitor, I just won't be able to wait to watch her get locked away in the stockade. Enough with my anger, I've got homework to do. Crap…this is gonna be harder than I thought.

888

Author's note: Don't ask. Reason: I was hyped up on Pepsi and someone reported my Transformer's Question story. So I deleted the story. Sorry if you didn't get a chance to see it but I just was mad. I don't get it… other people write stories like that and THEY don't get reported for it. Sorry if it was short I just needed to let some steam out.


End file.
